He's home
by Pepperony106
Summary: What Pepper does whenever she finds out that Tony is on his was home from Afghanistan.


**AN: This is just a little something I thought I'd write. I'm not quite sure how much I like it so please let me know! PLEASE REVIEW AND HELP ME IMPROVE! Notice the begging? :)**

**This is set right before Tony comes off the plane after being rescued from Afghanistan. It's going to be told Pepper's point of view. I'm thinking of doing another chapter but in Tony's point of view. Also, the stuff in **_**italics**_** is what Pepper is thinking. A lot of the story is going to be her thoughts so tell me what you think of this.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: So Soon**

Looking down at her Blackberry, Pepper saw a missed text from Rhodey saying they were about two hours away from Malibu. Thank God, Tony would be home soon. After three months she didn't know how much more waiting she could take. Without him and his obnoxious passes at her, life was pretty bland. If she wasn't practically running the company, Pepper didn't know what she would do with herself. She'd probably just sit in a puddle of her salty tears. That's practically what she doing right now. The only difference was that now she was crying tears of joy. _Honestly, I've never been this happy in my life. I can't believe he's finally coming home! Crap! There is so much I have to do! Dang… I can just feel the headache coming on._

After going through her mental list of what she needed to do, Pepper quickly stripped and jumped in the massive shower in Tony's master bathroom. These past few months she had been staying in Tony's mansion; it had been the only thing keeping her sane. Sadly, her only company was JARVIS and most of the time he wasn't really the best company. _Thank God, he's gonna be home soon. I'm really getting tired of JARVIS saying "Will that be all Miss Potts?" I should be asking Tony that question instead of getting it asked to me by some AI he invented. _Swiftly, Pepper washed and conditioned her ginger-colored hair that secretly Tony loved looking at. She gingerly stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself up in one of the huge towels hanging on the rack next to the shower. Truly looking at herself in the mirror for the first time in months, she noticed how thin she had gotten. Her eyes were starting to appear sunken in. That wasn't a good sign. Gathering her many thoughts about her changed personal appearance, Pepper decided enough was enough. She was going to eat a good breakfast and not care about her calorie intake. It actually wouldn't be bad if she gained a few more pounds.

_I can't believe I let myself get this thin! What the heck was I thinking?! I should've forced myself to eat. Now when my long lost boss sees me like this he'll think I'm sick. Or even worse he might think I'm physically and mentally ill. Actually that isn't too far from fact. I'm surprised I haven't raised the Pacific Ocean's depth by at least a couple of feet. I really need to get myself back on track. Tony can't see me like this; I'm his rock so I need to stay strong and help him through this. He's the one that was kidnapped. _

Pepper dried herself off and went to the guest bedroom that she had claimed a while back. She looked in her closet for something to wear and ended up picking out a black pencil skirt and black blazer with a light pink blouse underneath. She got dressed and headed back to the master bedroom to clean things up a bit. _I can't have Tony knowing I slept in his room for three months. Who knows how many times he would make fun of me for it? He'd probably say the same pick up line relentlessly. Yeah, I'm never going to tell him about this or even mention anything about where I was staying while he was gone._

"Jarvis, are you there?" Pepper asked.

"For you, ma'am, always" The AI replied.

"Okay good," she said, "I need you to erase all footage of me sleeping in Mr. Stark's bed and replace it with some of the videos of me sleeping in my room from about five months ago."

"The estimated time of completion is four minutes and fifty three seconds" He informed her.

"Also, please make sure he never finds out about this and about how out of my mind I have been since he disappeared." Pepper added.

"Anything you say, Miss Potts." Jarvis assured her. "May I remind you that he can still overwrite my protocols?"

"Yes, I realize that but let's just hope that Mr. Stark has no reason to overwrite your protocols. Thank you, Jarvis."

"You're always welcome, Miss Potts. The videos are now replaced with the security footage of you in your room from five moths ago."

_Okay… Now Tony hopefully won't ever find out what happened here while he was gone. I guess it is time to drive to the airport. It might be a little awkward if I showed up there to pick him up myself in the Audi he bought me two years ago so I should probably call his chauffeur, Happy Hogan._

Pepper dialed Happy's number and he picked up on the first ring.

"Hi, Miss Potts, what can I do for you?" He asked.

"Happy, I need you to pick me up right away at Mr. Stark's mansion," she said as she heard an engine revving. "Rhodey found him! Mr. Stark will be home in about forty five minutes so we need to get to the Stark Industries Airport Hangar as soon as possible."

"Sure thing," he said. "I'm already on my way!"

Pepper hung up the phone after explaining the details to the driver and went back to Tony's room to gather her belongings including her briefcase, Blackberry, and laptop. While she was reaching for her phone, Jarvis announced that Mr. Hogan had just driven through the gates. After hearing this, Pepper dashed out of the master bedroom, slipped on her heels and ran out the front door and into the car. Happy quickly drove out of the driveway and sped in the direction of the airport.

_TWENTY MORE MINUTES! TWENTY MORE MINUTES! TWENTY MORE MINUTES! God, I cannot wait to see Tony! He'll be here so soon! SO SOON! I really hope he is okay because I wouldn't be able to stand it if he isn't okay. Please let him come home looking as great as he did before. Whoa. What am I thinking? No one is ever this excited for their BOSS to come home. much less thinking how good looking he is in his tanktop and sweats, all covered in grease. Dang! I'm acting like a freaking lovesick girlfriend. Actually that doesn't sound so bad after all… Maybe if he cleans up his act something might happen..._

* * *

**So I finished the first chapter! Please tell me what you think! I'm probably going to do one more chapter in Pepper's point of view before I start in on Tony's point of view. Should I or should I not? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! HOW CAN I IMPROVE ON MY WRITING?**

**REVIEW PLEASE! :) **


End file.
